Anything for You
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Remy's latest hope in pursuing Rogue ends with some unexpected results.


**Anything for You**

"Ah," Rogue sighed as she lay curled up on her bed reading a book. The rest of the Institute's residents had gone out for one reason or another or were busy working in the lower levels, thus leaving the rest of the mansion in a rare state of peace and quiet. Rogue flipped to the next page and shivered slightly as she felt an unexpected draft.

"Evening _chérie_."

"What?" Rogue looked up and saw Remy casually leaning on the inside of her open balcony window. "You! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's not a very cordial way of greeting someone," Remy chided her. "Not polite at all."

"Polite? **You're** the one who is trespassing, breaking into the mansion and entering my room without permission!" Rogue snapped.

"Ah, but one does not need permission when one knows the answer will be yes," Remy smiled charmingly.

"**My** answer is not yes!" Rogue shouted getting off her bed. "And if you don't get out of here the only thing you'll know is whether or not there's an afterlife!"

"Why bother with that? I'm sure the two of us can create our own little piece of paradise right here," Remy grinned. "Want to find out?"

"NO!" Rogue yelled.

"That's not what your eyes say," Remy smirked.

"How about listening to what my **fists** say!" Rogue snapped lunging at him.

Remy easily avoided her blows and slipped further into the room. "Come on _chérie._ Look at the surroundings. You and me alone in your room, the rest of the mansion empty, no one about to pop up or listen in. Doesn't that give you ideas?"

"Yeah. I could kill you now and still have plenty of time to hide the body," Rogue glared.

"You wound me _chérie_," Remy mimicked being stabbed in the chest. "Such things are completely uncalled for. After all, I'd never do anything to try and intentionally hurt you."

"Like the time we first met and you gave me a glowing card that nearly blew my hand off?" Rogue gave him a look.

"It wouldn't have done that," Remy said smoothly. "I didn't charge it enough. The card would have only given you a slight burn mark or something..."

"Oh yeah, like **that** makes it all better," Rogue drawled.

"Come on _chérie_. You know I'd never really hurt you. I'd rather go and hurt myself first." Remy said. "Right?"

"Wrong!" Rogue snapped.

"But it's true!" Remy insisted. "I'd shield you from harm! I'd care for your every need! I'd...I'd..." Remy looked at Rogue right in the eyes. "_I'd do anything. For you dear, anything. For you mean everything to me!_"

"Huh?" Rogue blinked at Remy's admission.

"That's right," Remy moved and took her hand in his. "_I know that I'd go anywhere! For your smile, anywhere! For your smile, everywhere I see!_"

"Yeah right," Rogue snorted pulling her hand loose. "Would you work for me?"

"_Anything!_" Remy declared.

"Behave honestly?" Rogue continued.

"_Anything!_" Remy smiled.

"Give up thievery?"

"_Anything!_"

"Pledge to celibacy?"

"..."

"Well?"

"_What? Whaddya say?_"

"I knew it," Rogue threw up her hands and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Remy blocked her path. "_I'd risk everything! For one kiss, everything!_"

"No way!" Rogue quickly moved away from him.

"_Yes, I'd do anything!_" Remy sang.

"Anything?" Rogue gave him a look.

"_Anything for you!_" Remy smiled and gave her a wink.

"Great. Then about you get your Cajun butt outta here and LEAVE ME IN PEACE?" Rogue screamed at him.

"Oh come on _chérie_," Remy smiled and spread himself out on her bed. "You have a handsome, dashing, master thief here ready to answer to your every beck and call. Don't you want to take advantage of this opportunity?"

"I intend to," Rogue snapped as she yanked open a drawer and started rummaging through it. "Just as soon as I find my throwing knives!"

"Relax _chérie_. I'll get some for you. If that's what you really want," Remy said as he watched Rogue frantically tear through her dresser. "_Heck, __I'd steal anything! For you dear, anything! Since I get everything for free!_"

"I wonder why," Rogue quipped.

"_You know that I'd steal ultra-rare! Fine clothes for you to wear! The best gifts I would care to bring!_" Remy vowed.

"And I'd go and fling them right back in your face!" Rogue snapped and began searching through her closet.

"Really?" Remy raised an eyebrow. "_If I brought stockings?_"

"I would fling!" Rogue shouted.

"_Crowns of __Britain__'s kings?_" Remy offered.

"I would fling!"

"_Pure white angel wings?_"

"I would fling!"

"_Matching wedding rings?_"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Rogue yelled.

"Aw _chérie,_" Remy pouted. "_I'd steal everything! For one kiss, everything! Yes, I'd steal anything!_"

"Anything?" Rogue echoed.

"_Anything for you!_" Remy proclaimed with a flourish.

"Well then you'd have to go and steal my heart," Rogue called over her shoulder. "Since it already belongs to someone else."

"No problem," Remy grinned leaping to his feet. "I can steal anything, anytime, any...wait...**_what?_**"

"You heard me," Rogue said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE'S ALREADY STOLEN YOUR HEART?" Remy shouted. "WHO COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY LOST YOUR HEART TO BESIDES ME?"

"Why me of course!"

"What?" Remy turned and saw Pyro standing on Rogue's balcony. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey sugar!" Rogue smiled at Pyro. "Ready to turn on the heat?"

"You bet!" Pyro laughed holding up his flamethrowers with a grin.

"Great!" Rogue beamed at him. "_Cause I'd go anywhere! For your smile, anywhere! For your smile, everywhere I see!_"

"**WHAT?**" Remy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"That's right!" Pyro giggled as he casually set fire to Rogue's curtains. "_I know that I'd burn anything! For you dear, anything! For you mean everything to me!_"

"To me!" Remy shouted glaring at Pyro.

"To me!" Pyro smiled right back at him.

"TO ME!" Remy screamed.

"TO ME!" Pyro proclaimed.

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Remy lunged at Pyro, but was thrown back and found himself suddenly pinned to the wall by several large throwing knives. "Hey! What the...?"

"Ha!" Rogue smirked as she held up her last throwing knife. "I knew these would come in handy someday." She sashayed up to Pyro and seductively snaked an arm around his shoulder.

"HUH?" Remy twitched. "_CHÉRIE_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What's it look like, mate?" Pyro beamed back wrapping an arm around Rogue's waist. He turned to face her. "_I'll burn anything! For you dear, anything! Yes, I'll burn anything!_"

"Anything?" Rogue grinned evilly.

"_Anything for you!_" Pyro sang.

"Great! See him?" Rogue indicated Remy with her thumb. "_Would you burn his hair?_"

"_Anything!_" Pyro promised.

"WHAT?" Remy yelped.

"'_Til his head was bare?_" Rogue continued.

"_Anything!_" Pyro giggled.

"NO!" Remy yelled and desperately tried to break free.

"_Make him bright with glare?_" Rogue smiled.

"_Anything!_" Pyro cackled.

"I can't get loose!" Remy cried.

"_Like a solar flare?_" Rogue smirked.

"_I'll burn him good!_" Pyro laughed and spun around with Rogue in his arms. "_Since you hate my mate! Him I'll incinerate! Yes, I'll burn anything!_"

"_Anything?_" Rogue smiled leaning towards him.

"_Anything for you!_" Pyro let loose a torrent of fire from his flamethrowers at Remy as Rogue slowly brought her face towards his.

"NO! NO!" Remy's last sight was that of Pyro and Rogue embracing each other right before he was engulfed with flames. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

BUMP!

"Remy?" Piotr appeared standing above him looking concerned. "Remy are you all right?"

"Aaahhhhhh!" Remy gasped and shot up from the floor, having fallen off the latest recreation room couch. "Fire! Fire everywhere! Rogue! Where's Rogue?"

"Remy! Remy snap out of it!" Piotr tried to calm him down.

"What?" Remy blinked and looked around. "Huh? What? Piotr?"

"Relax. You were dreaming," Piotr said easing him back onto the couch.

"A dream?" Remy twitched and fidgeted in his seat. "Yeah, yeah. It was a dream. All a dream. No way could it ever come true. No way could it ever **be** true. Just a dream, just a dream..."

"Um, are you okay?" Piotr looked at him concerned.

"I'm fine," Remy said absently and took several deep breaths. "Everything's fine. There's no fire and Rogue only has eyes for me. It was just a dream..."

"Hey mates!" Pyro entered the room wearing his pack. "Wanna go over to Xavier's and burn something?"

"DIE!" Remy leapt and tackled Pyro.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Pyro yelped as Remy wailed on him. "YEEEOOOWWW! WHAT DID I DO? I HAVEN'T EVEN BURNED ANYTHING YET? OWIE!"

"Hey! Stop this!" Piotr shouted and tried to help Pyro.

"SHE'S MINE YOU HEAR ME? MINE! MINE!" Remy had a crazy look in his eyes as he proceeded to beat the stuffing out of Pyro. "YOU'RE NEVER STEALING HER AWAY FROM ME! **NEVER!**"

"AAACCCKKKKKK!" Pyro gagged as he was throttled.

"Not again," Piotr groaned. "And I thought Remy acted crazy the last time he thought one of his dreams could come true!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "I'd Do Anything".<strong>


End file.
